Przyjaźń jest w niebezpieczeństwie, piosenki (odcinek 207)
Przyjaźń jest w niebezpieczeństwie, piosenki to 47 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Leon zaprzecza temu, że spotyka się z Gery, ale Violetta w to nie wierzy. Gery przerywa dyskusję, mówiąc Violetcie, że nic jej z Leonem nie łączy. Violetta jest zdezorientowana. Federico uważa, że Ludmiła specjalnie chciała go skrzywdzić, pokazując, że kocha Felipe. Mówi swojej byłej dziewczynie, że pracował z Felipe w You-Mix, ale nie mogli się dogadać. Ludmiła próbuje przekonać Federico, że to nie tak, jak on uważa, ale bezskutecznie. Okazuje się, że Francesca odrzuciła propozycję Martina o rozpoczęcie kariery solowej w Europie, więc on przyjechał do Argentyny, by ją osobiście przekonać. German i Angie są zaskoczeni tym, że Priscilla chce im pomóc, i z nerwów przyjmują jej propozycję. German pyta się Priscilli, czy ona chce pracować z nim i Angie z zazdrości. Priscilla zaprzecza temu. Francesca odrzuca propozycję Martina. Violetta słyszy rozmowę, ale uważa, że Francesca chce wyjechać do Włoch, i gniewa się na nią, że i z tym nie jest z nią szczera. Camila tłumaczy Violetcie, że Francesca nie chce wyjechać. Przez zamieszania z postami na blogu Andresa, między chłopakami dochodzi do kłótni, którą przerywa Pablo. Pablo mówi chłopakom, że ludzie z wytwórni zgodzili się na ich udział w projekcie dla Studia. Leon mówi Alex'owi o tym, co zaszło, i o tym, że czuje, iż Gery prowokuje sytuację, w której mogą być razem. Mówi też, iż zrozumiał, że Violetta nie jest winna odwołania spotkania z wytwórnią, i że Gery może mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Ludmiła każe Marottiemu usunąć jej zdjęcia z Felipe, bo przez tę kampanię ma problemy z Federico. Marotti nie słucha Ludmiły. Wieczorem Alex przychodzi do Violetty. Violetta mówi Alex'owi, że Leon i Gery zaprzeczyli temu, że są parą, i pyta się go, czy Gery mówiła mu, że spotyka się z Leonem. Alex mówi Violetcie, iż wiedział, że Leon i Gery się spotykają, ale jakby po koleżeńsku. Gdy Violetta wspomina o kartce na bukiecie kwiatów z inicjałem L, Alex mówi, że Gery mówiła mu, że spotyka się z kimś, i myślał, że to Leon. Violetta mówi Alex'owi o problemach z Francescą i Camilą. Alex mówi Violetcie, że jest przy niej. Violetta mówi Alex'owi, że on jest dla niej najlepszym przyjacielem. Nazajutrz, gdy Violetta gra na fortepianie "Underneath it all", niespodziewanie przyłącza się do niej Felipe, a w tej chwili przychodzą Ludmiła i Federico. Felipe próbuje się przypodobać Violetcie, ale bezskutecznie. Felipe mówi do Ludmiły tak, jakby naprawdę byli parą, co jej się nie podoba. Ludmiła tłumaczy Federico, że nic jej nie łączy z Felipe, a jest z nim tylko dla urządzonej przez Marottiego kampanii. Federico mówi Ludmile, że jej udawany związek z Felipe niczego między nimi nie zmienia. Naty mówi Ludmile, że Federico kiedyś jej wybaczy, bo on ją kocha. Alex mówi Gery, że Violetta zaczyna się domyślać, że jej związek z Leonem to oszustwo. Gery mówi Alex'owi, że Violetta nie jest jej problemem. Alex mówi Gery, że Leon ją podejrzewa o odwołanie spotkania z wytwórnią. Diego mówi Francesce, że myślał o tym, że ona może rozpocząć karierę we Włoszech, i że przestraszył się tego, jaka będzie jej decyzja. Domyślając się, że Diego pomyślał sobie, że ona odejdzie, Francesca obraża się. Na występ przychodzą zwycięzcy konkursu na stronie internetowej Studia. Jedną ze zwycięzców jest Polka, Matylda. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, jednym ze zwycięzców jest Alex. Komornicy zabierają cały sprzęt, by spłacić długi, co uniemożliwia urządzenie występu w Studiu. Francesca prosi Camilę, by była z Violettą, bo ona jej potrzebuje. Gery pyta się Alexa, skąd on miał pieniądze, by zagłosować na Violettę. Alex wmawia Gery, że miał oszczędności. Priscilla doradza Gregorio, by zamknął Studio i poszedł naprzód. Gregorio mylnie interpretuje intencje Priscilli. W domu Priscilla wścieka się na Olgę, że ona śpiewa, a nie zajmuje się domem. Ton Priscilli przeraża Olgę. Priscilla mówi Oldze, że ona lepiej gotuje, niż śpiewa, więc ona ma się skoncentrować na pracy. Olga mówi Ramallo i Beto, że odchodzi z zespołu. Wszyscy przychodzą do hotelu Nicolasa, gdzie Violetta załatwiła występ. Violetta pyta się Alexa, skąd on miał pieniądze. Alex wmawia Violetcie, że oszczędzał pieniądze i postanowił pomóc Studiu. Violetta i Camila godzą się ze sobą. Na początek występu Francesca, Camila i Naty śpiewają "Encender nuestra luz", a potem Leon, Maxi, Federico, Andres i Broduey wykonują "Mil vidas atras". Jade i Nicolas przychodzą na występ. Gdy Violetta dziękuje Nicolasowi za użyczenie restauracji, Alex wymyka się. Violetta szuka Alexa i mówi Diego, że Alex był jakiś nerwowy. Diego mówi Violetcie, że Alex pracuje w hotelu. Matylda próbuje porozmawiać z Leonem, ale on mówi, że nie ma czasu. Federico słyszy, jak Naty rozmawia z Ludmiłą przez telefon, i pyta się jej, czy coś się stało. Naty mówi Federico, że Ludmiła nie czuje się dobrze, bo ona go kocha. Gdy Diego śpiewa "Ser quien soy", Francesca mówi Martinowi, że przyjmuje jego propozycję i pojedzie do Europy. Gery ma pretensje do Leona, że on jej nie ufa, i pyta go, czy on ją śledzi. Leon każe Gery przyznać się do odwołania spotkania z wytwórnią. Felipe znajduje Ludmiłę i prosi ją, by dała mu szansę bliższego poznania się. Felipe nagle całuje Ludmiłę, co zauważa Federico. Violetta znajduje Alexa w parku i mówi mu, że wie o jego pracy w hotelu Nicolasa. Violetta mówi Alex'owi, że jest dumna z tego, jak on pomaga Studiu i rodzinie, i śpiewa dla niego "Underneath it all". Alex zamierza pocałować Violettę. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki